When You Walked In
by writergirrrl22
Summary: My take on how Clare reacts to Eli cheating, based on how I personally deal with breakups, which is listening to sad/angry music, crying a lot, and venting to my friends.


**A/N: Hey guys. So I've been sitting here for a while stewing over the latest development in the Eclare saga (the writers can't just let them be, can they?). This story line really impacted me, not only because Eli and Clare are my favorite Degrassi couple of all time, but because it really hit home. I've been in a similar situation before. The hard truth is college changes people. And you will probably never see it coming till the bomb gets dropped and you've got to figure out how to go on with your life. Do you try to fix it or walk away? This is just my take on what Clare is going through right after Eli leaves again. Hope you enjoy, review please! I really love to know what you all think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story, they all belong to their rightful owners.**

Clare had always felt pride for the fact that she'd never jumped on the Taylor Swift ship. Alli and Jenna, sure. Heck, Jenna practically worshiped her. And it's not that Clare didn't like Taylor Swift's songs, because some were very catchy. She just always found them quite juvenile. I mean, who sang song after song about boys breaking her heart? It always seemed kind of pathetic to Clare.

And how on this earth had Taylor Swift dated enough people to have four CD's worth of material about? Clare had had her fair share of breakups: KC, Eli, Jake, Eli, Eli again…

It always went back to Eli.

But now, just hours after Eli hoped back on a plane to return to University to finish up his first semester, a few days after he dropped the bomb of his dorm room hookup, Clare found herself locked in her room, laying in the middle of her floor, listening to the playlist of sad songs Jenna had lent her (all of which were Taylor Swift songs. Seriously, the girl is obsessed).

"_And he's long gone when he's next to me, and I realize the blame is on me. Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now."_

Clare had to (grudgingly) admit it; maybe Taylor actually knew what she was doing. She'd had _I Knew You Were Trouble _on repeat for the past half hour, first crying, then later, as she learned the words, screaming along with Ms. Swift. The song was the perfect blend of anger and sadness that Clare was feeling at that moment. The song said almost everything she herself wanted to say, but couldn't.

She thought back to the day they first met, when he ran over her old glasses with Morty. He looked exactly like the personification of trouble, and that (coupled with his sense of humor and eagerness to compliment her) was probably what initially attracted her to him. But she always thought that what they had was something special, isn't that why he'd tried his hardest to prove to her on prom night that they were a fairy tale? She didn't even know anymore, she'd begun to doubt everything about their relationship.

"_I heard you moved on from whispers on the street, a new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be and now I see. He was long gone when he met me, and I realize the joke is on me."_

Clare really did feel like a complete joke. How could she have expected Eli to stay faithful to her while in a completely different country? He was in a place with so many other, prettier girls who exuded confidence and were open to…experimentation. She'd seen enough movies to know that.

Clare's phone beeped, signaling that she had a text message. She reached up (she was still lying on the floor) and grabbed her phone from her bedside table.

It was from Eli.

_Just landed. Call you when I get back on campus :)_

Clare glared at her phone.

Yes, Eli had apologized, and she had forgiven him, or at least told him that she had. But, like she told Alli the other day, how was she supposed to trust him again? And she couldn't stop the pain she was feeling, she just couldn't no matter how profusely Eli apologized.

"_And the saddest fear comes creeping in, that you never loved me or her or anyone or anything."_

Clare debated whether or not to ignore Eli's text completely, but if she did that, he would know something was wrong, so she settled for a simple "K." Probably not her best idea, but at least she wasn't ignoring him. And she really did love him with everything in her. And he loved her back, more fiercely than any love she'd ever experienced, first-hand or otherwise. Taylor Swift may have to worry about whether or not her love interest ever loved her or anyone, but that was the one thing Clare herself would never doubt.

She just had to figure out what she was going to do now.

"_Trouble, trouble, trouble."_

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Also, in case you are wondering, the songs that are in Jenna's playlist are songs that are from a playlist I created to help me and my friends get through breakups. If you want the full playlist, because obviously I won't be writing a chapter about EVERY song, just let me know! Also, not all of the songs are Taylor Swift, and a lot of them are really great songs you might not know about!**


End file.
